December 31, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The December 31, 2018 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show by the WWE's RAW brand, which was taped on December 28, 2018 at the Little Caesars Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Episode summary Sasha Banks, Bayley & Ember Moon vs The Riott Squad With the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships on the horizon, the various Superstars of the Team Red Women’s division are looking to get ahead of the competition. And, for all the ups and downs of their 2018, The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection are still the team to beat: The duo teamed with Ember Moon to earn their second consecutive Six-Woman Tag Team victory, this time against the close-knit trio of The Riott Squad (who are planning to Freebird any potential Women’s Tag Titles they might win, according to Renee Young on commentary). The Squad, as always, gave as good as they got, inching toward victory off the back of some impressive tandem maneuvers and an MVP performance from Sarah Logan, who was such a one-woman wrecking crew that Ember Moon had to take out both Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan at ringside to create a numbers advantage. The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection made short work of the outnumbered Logan, dropping her with the one-two of a Backstabber and top-rope elbow drop. It was a big win, with one interesting wrinkle: All six Superstars are scheduled to compete in the Women’s Royal Rumble Match. In other words, they might be partners down the stretch. But before then, it’ll be every woman for herself. Ronda Rousey & Natalya vs Nia Jax & Tamina Next week, Ronda Rousey will be part of a historic event when she’s the inaugural guest on the first-ever talk show hosted by a female Superstar, Alexa Bliss’ “A Moment of Bliss.” But that’s business for 2019. And Rousey’s final WWE appearance of 2018 was, much like the entire year that preceded it, a rousing success. It was also a continuation of the recent hot streak by Natalya, who challenged Rousey for the title last week and teamed with her this week against Nia Jax & Tamina — the same duo that ambushed The Queen of Harts earlier in the night after she had declared for the Women’s Royal Rumble Match. Rousey came into the match determined to make them pay, blistering both her opponents so thoroughly that the match was looking like a one-woman rout. Nia & Tamina had much better luck with Natalya, isolating her from The Baddest Woman on the Planet and even maintaining control when Rousey tagged in, thanks to a timely leg drop by Jax. Tamina made a move to close, ascending the top rope for a splash attempt. But Rousey got her feet up to block the maneuver and quickly locked in the Armbar to submit The Sultress of Savagery, capping 2018 with a notch in her win column. It’s anyone’s guess where Rousey goes in 2019, but given the trend of the past 365 days, it’s safe to assume the upward trajectory won’t be leveling off anytime soon. Results * Six-Women Tag Team Match: Bayley, Ember Moon & Sasha Banks defeated The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan, Ruby Riott & Sarah Logan) * Tag Team Match: Natalya & Ronda Rousey defeated Nia Jax & Tamina by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Dasha Fuentes Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes